


Married with a workaholic! // Marié avec un bourreau de travail!

by Unicxrnby89



Series: Supercorp oneshots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, angsty, married supercorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicxrnby89/pseuds/Unicxrnby89
Summary: || Lena and Kara have been married for 2 years and Lena has been so focused on her work that has forgotten an important date, Kara is sad but she tries to give her wife a chance, sadly Lena is still working so much Kara tries over and over again until she puts her last card and Lena realizes how she has hurt her wife.OrLena is a workaholic and Kara seduce her away from work (literally)So hey! This is my first published Supercorp and I hope you like it, leave some kudos and comments, I’m open for feedback ||





	Married with a workaholic! // Marié avec un bourreau de travail!

Monday

 

"Lena Luthor" she answered at the second beep and I heard the typing on the background, she was working late again.

"Hey babe" I greeted her with a cheerful tone even though I'm not, because I'm home alone on our wedding anniversary, I planned a super romantic candlelit dinner and I even cooked without burning down the house. 

"Kara, honey, I'm busy, I will be home late, has something happened?" She asked concerned but at the same time focused on her work. 

"N-no, everything okay," I said trying to hide my sadness "sorry to bother you... I was just gonna tell you that Alex and Sam will need a babysitter for Ruby tonight so I will be there till midnight" that wasn't a complete lie but they didn't need a babysitter, I just don't want to be home alone today so Alex invited me to have dinner with them " just that, Goodbye Lena" I said holding the tears when she didn't even answer to me. 

"Wait! Kara!" She said before I hang up and for a moment I thought she might have remembered, but I was wrong "don't forget to close the door when you go out and take care"

"Sure thing" I mumbled.

"Fine, love you" she hung up and I didn't have the time to say it back.

 

...

   

"Kara, maybe she does remember and has a surprise for you" Alex offered as I couldn't stop crying since I got to her house.

"No, Lena would have ask you or Sam to help her if she is planning to surprise me because if we get to this point you would tell me but you and Sam had claim not to be helping her and you wouldn't lie to me when I'm this upset" I explained what I've had time to think since my time alone waiting for my wife.

" Well I cannot fight against that" Alex murmured to Sam as she arrived with a cup of tea for me to calm down. "It's not common for Lena to forget this kind of things"

 

"Not helping at all Alex" she glared at the redhead before handing the tea to me before I mumbled a soft thank you. " I know this is hurting you sunshine, but I'm sure Lena loves you and yes she has fucked up but once you both talk about this everything it's gonna be ok" She comforted me while embracing me in her arms.

 

"Thank you guys, I made the right decision coming here, it's just - it's just difficult to feel like this, I don't even know how to tell you how I feel," I said as I tried to keep the tears from flowing again but it was futile.

 

" Oh shh, sweetheart, it will be okay," Alex said as she joined Sam to hug me tight until there was a knock at their door and I knew who was there by the sound of her heartbeat.

 

...

 

Lena's POV

 

"Lena?" I heard my name being called and I raised my gaze to Jess my assistant who was looking me with confusing eyes.

"Jess, I thought you left like an hour ago?" I said not sure when I dismissed her early that day.

"Yes, but I forgot something, what are you still doing here?" She asked concerned "weren't you and Kara having the night off?" 

"No? Why would you think that? Kara called and I told her I was working late and she was going to babysit Sam's daughter" I said with a frown starting to form in between my eyebrows.

"I think you need to call your wife Ms. Luthor" She said with that serious tone she uses with me when we are at work hours "you forgot your wedding anniversary and Kara put a lot of effort on a surprise for you when you get home, you were supposed to leave early tonight and yet here you are" She said handing me the phone.

"But Jess, that's nonsense, our wedding anniversary is ..." I said looking for the date in my calendar "today... Fuck!!! I really messed it up, I need to go, thank you, Jess" I said grabbing my things and leaving while dialing Kara's number but it was sending me straight to her voicemail, which means, I'm more fucked up than I thought, Kara never turns off her phone in case I call her but I guess she doesn't want to hear from me right now. 

I speeded up over the limit in my car to get home as soon as possible and when I get there my heart is filled with guilt. Our apartment is in the dark when I get there and no sound of my super girlfriend, I turned on the lights and I found the dining table perfectly decorated with cinnamon scent candles (my favorites) and the dishes served with my favorite meal and by the smell coming from the kitchen I bet my wife did her best to cook us dinner even though when she clearly can’t cook.

"Ugh" I groaned " How could I be so stupid? She must be hating me" I said as I sat on the chair and read the note she left me.

 

'I know how important is work for you, my love, we talk about this since the beginning of our relationship, however, I thought I was important for you too, I don't hate you, don't think about that, I love you and I will always love you but I'm hurt, truly hurt... I'm with Sam and Alex, come when you get home, we need to talk'

 

I didn't think it twice, took my keys and phone and left again. I speeded up a little but not too much until I got to Sam's and Alex's house. With trembling hands, I knocked on the door and soon the sound of footsteps was heard at the other side of the wooden door.

 

"Alex," I said breathlessly, especially under those furious auburn eyes.

 

"Lena," She said with her lips forming a tight line.

 

"Alex, I'm sorry okay? But I need to speak with my wife, I know you want to rip my head off but I need to speak with her..." I said desperately but she didn't move an inch, she was indeed mad at me.  

"Alex..." Kara said from behind " It's okay" She said putting a hand in her shoulder finally withdrawing Alex attention from me. 

"Are you sure?" She asked softly caressing her cheek as a protective gesture."Yes, everything will be fine remember?" Alex nodded "Call you tomorrow?"

"See you at Noona's for lunch instead" She offered hugging her tight.

" See you tomorrow" Kara kissed her cheek and she slowly exited the girls' apartment. She met my eyes and I could see how puffy her eyes were and the guilt was once again in my chest.

We walked in silence to the elevator and once there she stood beside me with her head down while fidgeting with her glasses as she always does when she is uncomfortable.

"I'm a sorry baby," I said reaching for her hand when we were about to get to the underground parking lot. "I'm so sorry my love, I really fucked it up today and I'm sorry I made you think my work is more important than you, it's not, you're the most important person in my life and my priority, I'm sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean to, baby, please you have to believe me" I said not being able to hold my tears anymore. Kara kept her head down until the elevator doors opened. She looked at me with soft eyes before a small smile formed in her lips.

"Thank you, I appreciate your apologies... and I accept them..." She said pulling my hand as we stepped out of the elevator towards the car.

"Babe..." I said stopping her and pulling her into my arms to cup her cheek and kiss those cherry lips I love the most. "I'm sorry, so sorry... I love you so much" I cried against her lips. "Let me compensate you okay? I know you don't like it but let me compensate you, let's go on a mini vacation, only you and me... Please baby, let me show you how much I love you and let's enjoy ourselves for a complete week and..." She cut me off kissing my lips. 

"I'd love to go on a mini vacation with you, oh and Alex not angry at you," she said as we started walking to the car again. "She was just trying to scare you... so don't try to buy her a new car okay?" She warned and I took my phone pretending to have a call.

"Hey Jess, please cancel the purchase of the car..." I said while she poked my sides. "Aye, aye, Kara, I'm kidding... " I said laughing and opening the passenger door for her.

" Okay, Lee... Now can you please get in the car, I need you in our bed right now, we will kiss and make up properly..." she said urgently as I got in the driver's side. "Speed up a little if you don't want me to take you here Lena," She said impatiently and I couldn't help but obey.

 

...

 

Kara's POV

 

Tuesday

 

"Danvers" I answered the phone while typing out the last lines of my article. 

"Mrs. Luthor-Danvers" Lena corrected in a playful tone and I stopped everything I was doing to let a big smile spread on my lips.

"Mrs. Luthor-Danvers is too long to say on the phone, don't you think?" I said making her laugh.

"Touché..." she laughed "Hey baby, are you free? I want to take you out" 

"Is that a date?" I reply softly and feeling myself blush. Lena and I have been married for 2 years and one of my biggest fears was that once we were married the little things will no longer happen but Lena probed me wrong.

"Yes, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers, I want to take you on a date..." She used her husky tone to say that and I felt the moist starting in between my legs.

"Well, I accept, at what time are you picking me up?"

"15 minutes, be ready because you're not coming back to work after that" She informed.

"Great, I will wait for you here at Catco Mrs. Luthor -Danvers"

"Okay, See you in a bit, love you!"

"Love you too" I hung up and I started typing to finish the article and I let Grace -my assistant- know that I will take the afternoon free.

 

...

 

I was finishing the last details of the article when I received a call on my internal line, which was weird because just a few people have that number. With a frown, I answered the phone.

"Luthor-Danvers"

"Kara, this is Jess" Jess Lena's assistant reply.

"Jess, what happened? Is Lena alright?" I said with concern taking over me.

" Yes, she is, she asked me to call you to..." she hesitated.

"What happened Jess?" I said a little bit impatient.

"She will not make it to your date, she got an emergency meeting with the administration and she couldn't get out of it... she says she is really sorry Kara," she explained apologetically. 

"It's okay Jess, tell her don't worry about it and that I will see her at home tonight okay?"

"Will do Kara, I'm sorry again"

" No need Jess, thank you for calling," I said and hung up the phone. 

I sighed and hid my face in my hands while calming down. After a few minutes I stood up and did something I'm not used to doing, I served myself a full glass of Alien whiskey and drank it up in one sip, then I started working on new articles until it was 8pm and I was the only one left in the office. I was going to call Lena's driver to pick me up but I decided against it and I changed into my super suit and flew to patrol the city for a while.

...

 

"Kara" Lena spoke to my ear drifting me off my sleep. 

"Lena?" I said shifting to turn on the light and noticing the hour on my table clock. "babe, what happened? what are you doing full clothed at 3 am" I said falling onto the pillow again with my eyes closed. I felt her moving close to me and softly caressing my lips, my cheeks and my hair with her slender fingers. 

"Baby, open your eyes, I need to tell you something" She whispered so softly that I almost missed it. However, I complied. "There are those beautiful blue eyes" she smiled caressing my lips again. "Baby, I'm so sorry for what I'm going to tell you and for failing you on our date." 

"What are you gonna tell me?" I mumbled sleepily. 

"I'm leaving in a business trip in two hours, I'm going to Metropolis until Friday morning," She said trying to measure my reaction and I finally noticed the luggage near the bedroom door. 

"Okay," I said simply and I started to stand up. " I'm going with you" I yawned and I walked up to my closet to get some clothes. 

"Baby? What? Are you coming with me?" She said surprised.

"Yes..." I yawned again taking out some clothes out of my closet.

"Why baby? Don't you have work to do? What about your Super emergencies?"

She asked trying to understand why I was taking this decision.

"Well, today I was working on some articles in advance, so I can leave for a few days without any problem and well I happen to be the wife of the CEO" I said smirking while packing "and the acting CEO of Catco who was also planning to travel to Metropolis to talk with the star reporter of the Daily Planet and the DEO can manage a few days without me...so unless you don't want me to, I'd like to go with you." I looked at her with serious eyes. 

"Of course I would like you to go with me, If I could I would take you with me whenever I go," She said standing up in front of me to give me a deep kiss and then help me pack my clothes.

 

...

 

Wednesday

"Grace, send those files to me and will sign them electronically," I said working on my laptop and talking with Grace on the phone while Lena was sleeping peacefully before her first meeting. We got to Lena's previous apartment here in Metropolis at 8am and Lena's next meeting will be at 11am so I forced her to sleep for a bit since she hasn't. "Yes Grace, I'll be there on Friday morning, If something happens please let me know... on business hours" I cleared up remembering that one time she called me while Lena and I were making love just to tell me that the main printer was not working. " Okay bye" I hung up and I started checking my email coming across a big... "fuck" I muttered when I reread that email. 

"Language Kara" I heard Lena mumbled against my tights sending a shiver to my spine because of the vibration of her words. "What happened?" She asked giving me soft kisses on my arm as she started to sit up to then kiss my lips.

"You" She smiled against my lips " You happened to me, you make me shiver in pure pleasure and anticipation."

"Well, that's something I already knew, I was asking what happened that you said fuck just a few minutes ago" She specified and I couldn't help but blush.

"Oh... that... um, well Snapper still doesn't have an article for this month edition, he has been rejecting all the articles his team has proposed and now we are a little bit behind on that" I explained to her while showing her the email I received from him. "This is the third month in a row, nothing seems good enough for him, it's like when I was working for him, and he has been reluctant to work with me since I became the acting CEO" I explained my frustrations to my wife.

" Well, why don't you fire him? I mean, do it, I know he is good in what he does but he is not doing so good now and we shouldn't keep someone who is not only not helping but delaying everyone in their work" She said shrugging, dismissing the importance this has to me, and I know she is right but I haven't had the courage to fire him because even if I'm in way higher position now, I... "You still fear him, don't you?" She said knowingly. "Kara, babe, you're in this position not because you're my wife it's because I trust your judgment and your maturity to do what you need to do to keep CatCo on the top of the media, I know how scary he can be to you, I've seen you working under him and yes, he is good at his job however he is an abuser and now he is being irresponsible, so..." She left the sentence going and I couldn't help but feel that I was disappointing my wife for not being brave enough to fire this editor. "Look, baby, I don't want to tell you what you need to do, I told you when I proposed you to take this job, I will not interfere with your decisions but I want to help you as much as I can and as much as you let me okay?" She said with soft and sincere eyes.

"Okay" I gave her a kiss and stood up clearly uncomfortable, "I asked for brunch, so they should be bringing it in a few minutes, I'll take a shower," I said taking my phone to play some music and heading to the bathroom.

"Kara... I'm sorry" I heard her say and stopped for a bit to let her know I heard her but no answer came from me and I enter the bathroom closing the door.

 

Lena's POV

 

I think I really fucked it up, I should have understood more and ordered less. Kara has been really quiet since our talk about Snapper and I'm scared I hurt her again with my stupidity.

"Babe" I called her attention taking her hand in the car while we were on our way to the Daily Planet building. "babe, look at me," I asked her and she complied slowly. "I'm sorry," I said cupping her face with my hands and getting her close to me. "I'm sorry I was bossy with you in the morning, I didn't mean to be so harsh, I should have listened to you instead of ordering things. I'm sorry" I said truthfully and she kissed my lips in response. 

"It's okay Lee... I know you just want to help me and I appreciate it but try not to be so bossy on me please" She pleaded with another peck on my lips.

"I promise I will try okay?" I offered. It's very difficult to leave that work where is useful. 

"That's fine, now come here" she grabbed me by my waist until I was straddling her in the private back of the limo. "Give me a proper kiss Mrs. Luthor Danvers" She growled that order biting my lower lip and I couldn't help but moan. When Kara gets this dominant and seductive, I just can't help myself, I give in to her and I love it.

 

...

 

Thursday

 

The time was unknown to me when I finally pulled away from my computer that night. Kara pleaded me to join her for a hot bath after dinner in our room but I had to decline because I had some much work to do, so many contracts to review, so many clauses to change that I couldn't give in to her puppy eyes carefully hidden behind understanding eyes and a soft smile. 

While she was in the bathroom I changed my work clothes for just a big shirt, panties, and my reading glasses, then I sat on the small living room couch with my laptop and a big cup of coffee.

After a few contracts reviewed I heard Kara roaming around the room and just seconds later she was out of the room in the small living room, with a towel around her hips letting me have a full view of well-formed sexy abs and her perfect sized boobs and... oh goddammit her toned back... 

"Enjoying the view, Ms. Luthor?" She said snapping me out of my thoughts, of my dirty thoughts. 

"Yes I am, Ms. Danvers" I smiled biting my lower lip as she approached me on the couch, leaning above me, with cold drops of water falling on my skin from her shower wet hair.

"Well Ms. Luthor, you could've denied me a bath, but you can't deny your wife a pleasurable night in bed," she said caressing my lips with hers.

"Baby, I..." I tried to object.

"Shh, quiet Ms. Luthor... Come on, let's go" She said grabbing my waist to lift me up. 

"Baby, I can't, I need to finish this today, we can't do this right now..." I said stopping her hands and she pulled away harshly. 

"Then when Lena?" she spat angrily raising an eyebrow at me. "When?" she asked again.

"Later baby, I have to finish this." I weakly excused myself.

"Later" She scoffed making her boobs wiggle but I couldn't be distracted by my wife's boobs while she is angry at me, could I? "Lena, I don't know what else to do with you, I came here with you so we can be together at least for a while but all you want to do is work, I know it's important and that you have to but..." she inhaled sharply and pressing the bridge of her nose trying to gain some self-control and to control the upcoming headache. "You know what, I'm talking nonsense, I'm asking to much from you, I'm sorry" She said but she was not sorry, she was trying not to burden me with guilt, she was so thoughtful even when she is mad at me. "I'm gonna- I'm gonna head to bed, join me when you finish." She left the room and I was so shocked by her words that I couldn't say anything. 

I tried to continue working but after a few minutes of finally focusing on something my thoughts were always going back to my wife that was just a few steps from me with a thick wall getting in the middle.

 

After a few tries to focus on my work I gave up and close my computer and gather all the papers scattered on the coffee table and put them in my portfolio, I cleaned up a little and then headed to my room where Kara was sleeping soundly surrounded with a few used tissues. I made her cry, again.

 

I got close and took the tissues to throw them in the trash can, then I sat on her side of the bed and I caressed her cheek softly.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I really am, the least that I want it's to hurt you and I know how frustrating is to be with me, I'm sorry we've gotten to this. I love you and I don't want to lose you, I can't live without you baby" I said in a whisper not being able to stop the tears from coming out from my eyes.

"You're not gonna lose me" I heard Kara mumbled at the same time her hand curl around my wrist pulling me into her embrace. "I love you so so much baby, you are never gonna lose me and it's not frustrating being with you, frustrating is a thousand piece puzzle" she joked making me laugh and I snuggled into her a little bit more.

"Aren't you leaving me?" I mumbled fearfully again.

"Nope, you're stuck with me, we will always a be a Luthor and a Super loving each other until my last breath leaves my body and even in death I will always love you," She said looking for my lips in the dark finally locking them in a much-needed kiss.

 

Kara's POV

 

Friday

 

"Bon Soir Jess!" I greeted my wife's assistant as I stepped out of the elevator."Salut Kara" She smiled brightly and energetically even though I know she is tired, after all, it's 7pm and Friday.

 

"Is she there?" I said pointing at Lena's office.

"Yes she is, we have been working hard all afternoon on the paperwork for the new supplier..."She said with a tired tone. Jess is a great assistant and she is very committed to her job however she is a human, and she has a family to be with, so I guess she and her family are not so pleased with her work hours, I will change that.

"Sorry to hear that," I said sincerely offering an apologetic smile to her. "But I have good news, I'm here to take her home so, why don't you head home as well? I bet your husband misses you" I offered and her face visibly lighten up.

 

"You're right, he and Kyle miss me a lot when I stay here so late at night, but everything to help right?" See what I told you? Committed. I wish my own assistant was like this.

"You're right, however, Lena's been working a lot lately and she needs to rest and so do you, so you will take some days off even if I had to force you both" I chuckled half joking half serious. "So go now, before she realizes I'm dismissing you." I shooed her and she complied gladly. 

"Merci, Kara," She said giving me a hug and then taking her stuff to then leave through the elevator. 

Once I was alone, I took a moment to think in my next move. This week my marriage has been hectic, Lena and I have been fighting a lot since Monday and even though the fights are not that so-bad-I-want-the-divorce fights but still they are tiring and I'm done fighting with her over the same thing. 

I walked up to her office and knocked twice on the wooden door. After a few seconds, I heard a soft 'come in' from inside and took the knob to push the door open. I made a few steps inside adjusting myself to the light of the room and then I saw Lena on her desk with her head hidden in a portfolio as she read what was inside.

"Jess, if Kara calls, please apologize to her and let her know I will be home a little bit late" She said with coolness in her voice and I couldn't help but feel a soft pain starting to form in my chest, but I recover quickly and determine again my plan to get this situation done tonight.

"Well too late Ms. Luthor, your wife is already here to take you home," I said with a soft but seductive tone watching her lower what she was reading to look surprised by my presence.

"Kara, baby, what are you doing here?" She gaped at me.

"Tsk, aren't you paying attention, are you?" I said waking up to her gracefully like a feline. I was so glad Sam help me chose this outfit that according to her words "will have Lena heels over head for me". I was using a black coat with high black heels and with nothing more than lingerie set under that, but Lena hasn't seen it yet. "I said I'm taking you home Ms. Luthor."

"But baby, I have to finish this, I promise once I finish this we will go home and I will be yours for the rest of the night and the whole weekend." she barely could explain and promise as I leaned above her sitting position in that chair.

"How much I need to wait?" I said softly without breaking eye contact with her and with my finger running along the exposed skin of her cleavage.

"I-I... Just 30 minutes or an hour" she said with her eyes close enjoying the touch of my skin on hers.

"Make it 30 minutes only Ms. Luthor" I order turning her chair along her body to the front so she could face her work again and I could stand behind her. My hands were on her arms, slowly going up to rest on her shoulder and caress her pulse point to then lower a bit through her cleavage until I reached the first button of her blouse quickly unbuttoning not one but two buttons to give my hands access to more of my wife's skin which reacts at my touch.

"Honey, you're distracting me," she said a little bit shaky while she tried to focus on her read. I leaned over her to have my lips against her ear.

"Pardon moi, ma chérie" I kissed her ear making her shiver" But I missed you so much, and well, I can't keep my hands or lips off of you" I emphasized my statement by kissing her pulse point and caress it after with my teeth. "Continue working Ms. Luthor, that's an order, don't let your wife distract you," I said grabbing her breast over her bra with my hands.

"Kara, fuck" She growled gripping the edge of her glass desk when I pinched her nipples with my fingers.

"Mrs. Luthor-Danvers, go back to your work now" I ordered biting the lobe of her ear. 

"But-"She tried to object.

"What are you saying BUT to me?" I said feigning surprise.

"No... is just..." she stammered but I pinched her nipple a little bit hard this time making her moan.

"That's what I thought, now go back to your work baby girl" I ordered once more.

"Yes ma'am" she complied taking the document again with shaky hands. I let her have a moment of peace and straighten my back taking my hands off her and I ran my hands along my own body over the coat that was making me feel hot. Then moments later I have my hands on her again, this time on her waist teasing her by giving playful caresses to her tights slowly getting to between her legs, I smirked when I heard her inhale sharply as I made my way to her clothed core which soon I caressed over her pants earning myself a moan from my wife to then unbutton her pants and sneak my hand under the fabric of her pants and panties feeling how wet she was already. I leaned into her so my face was next to hers where she can clearly see me lick my moistened fingers. "Fuck" she breathed.

"So delicious, my love" I hummed in pure pleasure. I straighten my back again and I walked to the front of her desk facing her. "Isn't it hot in here?" I asked fanning myself to then slowly unbutton my coat letting Lena see what I was wearing. Her gaze dropped on my body barely covered by the lace pieces of fabric as the coat fell to the floor.

"You... bitch" Lena muttered pressing the button that locks the door to then stood up and walk up to me with lust injected in her eyes, kissing me hungrily as she reaches me. "You had all this planned, didn't you?" she growled leaving me breathlessly with the soft bites she was giving me down my neck.

"Hell yes, I did," I said challenging her by gaining control of the situation again. I grabbed her waist and I turned around to sit her on her desk and make her look me in the eye. "I did because I'm sick of fighting with you over your work," I said attacking her lips again swallowing a moan that escaped from her mouth when I bit her lower lip. "You know..." I started again while taking her blouse off. "it's not like I die without attention Lena" I said suddenly not meeting her eyes, like I was ashamed of what I was going to say "However, last few weeks, I feel like I have barely seen you, I just see you from time to time in the mornings, because you arrive late and leave early, you no longer have lunch dates with me, and your days off are just your days to work from home and well... I miss you so much that makes me feel so sick, so hurt" I said chewing my lower lip while playing with the borders of her bra with shyness and fear of meeting her eyes. 

"Wow," She said softly. " I didn't know you felt like that... I'm sorry... I-I just..." She inhaled sharply when I released her breast from her bra and quickly grabbed her boobs in my hands. I was so hot and I was getting desperate to have skin contact with my wife, it's like desire was taking over me.

"I'm sorry" I leaned into her to kiss her lips" I didn't mean to interrupt you, it's just my body is craving you so much..." I said with a husky voice looking at how her eyes were filled with pure lust.

"Let's talk later" She put her arms around the back of my neck caressing the base of my hair "Now fuck me hard, right here and right now." She ordered in a growl. 

"Your wish is my command," I said giving in to her.

 

...

 

Lena's POV

 

"Kara?"  I said softly breaking the silence of our darkened bedroom, hoping she was still awake. "Kara?" I repeated a little bit louder.

"Mhm?" She hummed sleepily moving a little to make me notice that she was listening to me.

"I love you so much... and I'm sorry for making you feel hurt, I don't want you to feel like that ever again and I will never forgive myself if you left me for something that can be easily arranged by commitment from my side and I commit myself to you that from now one I will try to work fewer hours and be home by dinner and breakfast in the morning and I promise you that I will take you on lunch dates whenever you want, every day if you'd like" I said caressing her should with my lips before feeling her shifting in her position to now be facing me with a small smile in her pouty lips.

"Can I have pot stickers? But not the Kale ones" She scrunched her nose in feign disgust. 

"You can have as many not healthy pot stickers as you want" I granted and she smiled brightly giving my passionate kiss.

"I love you Lena and I can't wait to go to Hawaii with you tomorrow," She said peppering my face with soft kisses. 

" I love you too baby, and you will absolutely love it..."

"Shall we swim with dolphins?" she said excited and I couldn't help but chuckle at her childish persona.

We couldn't sleep so much because we were too excited but we slept through our way to the airport, once in Hawaii we had the best time of our life, and how could we not? We were with each other loved ones.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *****
> 
> mon dieu!, this chapter was so long but I completely enjoy it! the idea came to me when I was at my French class and my teacher was asking me about my routine and I said I mostly work and nothing else and she said that I was a workaholic. (Bourreau de travail)
> 
>  
> 
> You want to know more about me? You can follow me on Twitter as @Unicxrnby98 and on tumblr as @unicxrnby89


End file.
